


Must Be Somethin' In The Air

by BellasHope



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, In Public, Making Out, Public Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellasHope/pseuds/BellasHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's in a mood, Renee's annoyed and they both just want to go home. Somebody has to go get Dean though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Somethin' In The Air

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd try something new since I've been writing either rare of underused characters lately. This got a pretty good reception on Tumblr so I thought I'd post it here and see how you guys feel about it.

“It’s your turn.”

A shake of disapproval.

“Yes, it is.”

This time, she receives a hard glare that has her seconds away from throwing a temper tantrum.

“Oh, c'mon, Roman! I don’t want to go into all of _that_. And you’re way better at being the fun killer than I am, so go do your job!”

Said ‘fun killer’ did a double take, taking great offense at the title.

“I do not! And I’m not about to charge into that nasty, hot…” Roman trails off, thinking about what could possibly be going down in that swarm of people on the dance floor. It makes him shudder and it pisses him off because Dean’s somewhere in there, getting just as sweaty and gross as the horde.

He shakes his head. “Might as well be a fuckin’ orgy and I ain’t about to go through it.”

Renee pouts. “Well, neither do I! And I’m small! I could get lost!” The blond whines, some high pitched noise Roman can somehow hear over the heavy, pulsating music that shook the club they were in.

Renee scoots her stool closer, placing her small hands on Roman’s non-tattooed bicep and her head on his shoulder. “Ro, please~ For me?” She asks sweetly, her nicely manicured nails tickling at his skin. “For Dean?”

Roman stiffens, bites his lip. He knew whenever she spoke like that, he’d fall straight into her clutches. “Baby girl…” The nickname slips out without permission and makes Renee smile, smirk really. 

She’s learned that Roman’s a tough cookie to break, but not that tough. Not for cute things that need protecting. She just happened to be that cute thing.

There’s an unheard, but seen, sigh and a cross of arms from the man. Roman shuts off his stormy eyes and shakes his head, obviously caught in the middle. He opens his eyes again, stares at Renee. 

She’s looking sweet, as usual, but the way the seizure inducing neon lights are flashing around them, she looks ethereal and Roman wants nothing but to take her into his arms and run home. He would too, if not for the other love of his life, currently not in his presence.

He turns his gaze to the glob-like dance floor, heart falling when he didn’t spot Dean anywhere. He just really wanted to leave. He wanted to be sandwiched between Dean and Renee, in the comfort of their quiet, better lit home.

“You want kisses, huh?” Renee declares, not missing the longing in Roman’s face. He turns back to her, that puppy like expression on full blast on his face. Renee doesn’t let him answer. She puts her hands on his cheeks, squeezes them a little for fun, then presses her lips to his.

It’s simple, sweet at first. Renee dots Roman’s lips with quick, but meaningful pecks. Then Roman sneaks his arm around her waist, draws her in, making her hop over the space between them and into his lap. 

He’s not too shameful, there’s really nobody watching, they’re the only ones at the seemingly empty bar, and yeah, he wants kisses. And if Dean won’t give them to him, he’ll gladly take Renee alone.

Renee lets out a squeak, but she falls into Roman’s rhythm without hesitation. Tongues are introduced now, licking and claiming mouths not their own. Roman sucks Renee’s bottom lip between his teeth, plays with it, and is grateful to hear, albeit almost silent, groan from the woman. He lets his own smirk bloom across his lips, knowing Renee was a sucker for him biting her.

Her hands slide down his neck, then back, slowly, as if to memorize each inch of skin she passes. Everything’s getting hot and _hard_ way too fast, but she can’t bring herself to stop it. Her hazed over brain tells her to straddle, to grind against Roman’s friend that’s beginning to poke at her thigh, but she doesn’t get there.

“Wow. And I thought those people on the dance floor were animals.” Rasps a deep voice, that has Roman and Renee scrambling. Roman actually almost drops Renee when he jumps at the words being deadpanned into his ear.

“Dean!” Renee scolds, a frown overtaking her face. She loosens her hold around Roman’s neck, letting one of her arms fall into her lap, but she doesn’t make any type of move to leave her seat on Roman’s thighs.

“Yeah?” Dean replies, as nonchalant as ever. Despite his tone, he looks a wreck. His clothes ruffled beyond repair, hair looking like it just survived a tornado, even his shoes are untied. Renee tilts her head in confusion and begins to wonder how that happened, while Roman takes over the scolding.

He glares at Dean. Dean responses with an eye roll, not needing Roman’s words when his silver eyes were shouting his reprimand enough.

Roman’s lips part regardless, tongue ready to lash out his aggravations, and Dean decides he’s not up for Roman’s negativity blowing his high. He takes the necessary steps forward and connects their lips, effectively cutting off whatever Roman had to say.

Dean raises his hands, cups Roman’s face in his palms and smiles into kiss when feels vibration against his lips, a moan. That’s why Roman’s so sour, he thinks. Roman’s in a mood, but he’s too fucking nice and morally upright to do anything about it, so he broods instead. It’s fine, though. 

Dean likes this mask of Roman’s, it’s hot. He was already on the road to getting hard, that dance floor turning him on more than he thought it would, but he’s sure just the simple thought of Roman punishing him and Renee helping, got him completely at attention.

So wrapped up in his thoughts, Dean forgets he needs to breathe. He pulls away, lip caught between Roman’s teeth as if he was trying to pull Dean back in. 

The blonde takes a much needed breath of air, eyes locked on the pretty picture that is Roman Reigns flustered. Roman’s panting just as hard, face a light flush of ruby, those steel irises almost black.

Yeah, he was most definitely sporting a tent below. Dean huffs a chuckle, mouth opening to say some smart ass comment about it, but Roman’s hand’s suddenly twisted in his shirt and he’s pulled into another heated clash of lips. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise, but he’s quick to play Roman’s game, letting their tongues go another round of exploration and attachment.

At some point, Dean doesn’t know how but, he hears a shuddering whimper over the music. He feels it more than he hears it really. Something’s rivaling Roman’s horniness and it’s beautifully overwhelming. He opens his eyes, takes a peek at the blond in Roman’s lap.

Renee’s staring at them, their lips, chocolate eyes lidded, pretty pink lips parted and shelling out shallow breaths. Her gaze twitches over to him and she seems to blush even harder than how she looked before. 

Dean smirks around Roman’s lips and he steps closer to his love, starts to hump the side of Roman’s thigh, because with Renee staring at him like that, he can’t hold back anymore.

He groans loudly, opens his mouth and lets his and Roman’s tongue loll out, just barely touching, to give Renee a show, before he revives the kiss. He winks at her, a cherry on top of this sexy ass sundae and she jerks a little.

She bites hard at her bottom lip and closes her eyes. It’s then when Dean notices her arm moving furiously up and down and he almost can’t believe it. Renee’s getting herself off to them. 

It’s not uncommon for her to do so, just to do something like that in public. She’d usually agree with Roman in waiting until they got home, but Dean guesses there must be something in the club’s air that’s got his lovers in this _heat_.

Dean pulls away from Roman again, this time far away enough that Roman can’t surprise attack him again. He watches Renee intensely, but he’s still got Roman in his peripheral. Roman’s pulling that sad puppy shit, but Dean’s able to ignore it. He nods his head to Renee, giving Roman a silent reason for his distance.

Roman looks down, his eyes jump up slightly when he realizes what’s going on in his lap.

“Ro. Look at that.” Dean calls out over the music. “Look at your baby girl. Your naughty girl.”

Roman stares in amazement, he’s got a front row seat, watches the imprint of Renee’s hand in her shorts move up and down, dig deeper and deeper.

“… ‘Nee. Not supposed to be doin’ that here.” He rumbles in her ear, before he nips at her earlobe.

Renee answers with a drawn out moan and a buck of her hips. “Sorry, sorry, sorry…” She chants, though she continues without remorse.

Dean shuts her up, getting close again and claiming her lips. He runs his fingers through her hair, letting his digits gets tangled in her soft locks. She mumbles something against his mouth before she gasps loudly.

Dean opens his eyes, confused by her shocked nature, when he feels her moving, bouncing, in his hands. He looks over at Roman, finding the culprit of Renee’s change of pace.

Roman’s got his hands on her hips, rocking and grinding against her through their pants. Dean laughs. Tonight’s just too fucking good to be true. It’s got to be. That’s why he has to stop this before Renee and Roman wake up with regret.

He leans over and kisses at Roman’s neck, while one of his hand’s crawls up Renee’s thigh.

“Gotta go home. Gotta take this home, baby…” He whispers into his ear.

Surprisingly, Roman nods. He kisses Renee heavy, then picks her up as he stands. Renee wraps her hands around Roman’s neck and leans against his chest as he leads the way out.

Dean follows, an overly satisfied smirk resting on his lips and his hand chilling on his dick, completely and absolutely unashamed. Why should he be? He was about to fuck the hottest people in the world and he doesn’t give a damn who knew about it.


End file.
